


Diagon Alley

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: You met Professor Burbage on the second of June, on a bright and sunny day.“You’re a witch, dear girl, and you’ve been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, you’ll learn to use and control your magic.”-You find out you have magic, are going away to school, and meet the Weasleys in rapid succession.





	Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Diagon Alley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671320) by [Anfloga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfloga/pseuds/Anfloga)

> Hello! I'm just transferring over some of my stories from tumblr onto AO3. There is an overarching plot that follows a hufflepuff reader through the seven years of Hogwarts and beyond. There is a general following of the movies starting with the third part. As always, I have no beta and am a horrible proofreader sometimes - point anything out.
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

You met Professor Burbage on the second of June, on a bright and sunny day.

“You’re a witch, dear girl, and you’ve been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, you’ll learn to use and control your magic.”

You parents blinked at her, agog, for the entire introductory speech. Your father slumped over and let out a relieved breath.

“Thank goodness, I thought I was hallucinating.”

“Pardon?” Professor Burbage asked, confused.

Your mother smiled, eyes still a little glazed over in shock, and explained. “She’s been able to…well, move things or make the lights flicker when she’s angry since she was little. It’s – a bit of a relief really, to know that there’s a cause to all this.”

Professor Burbage smiled warmly and nodded. “Most young witches and wizards show signs from a very young age. She’ll be in the best hands, I assure you.”

* * *

The first time you ever experienced the _real _wizarding world, was in Diagon Alley. You were quite nervous - your parents on the other hand - were bursting at the seams. They huddled around you, peering at the oddities in the window displays.

You couldn’t believe all the stores - there were so many! You knew you probably looked gobsmacked but, you really couldn’t help it. Before you could decide which direction to go to first, you were knocked over.

“Ouch,” you mumbled, rubbing your elbow.

“_George Weasley_, watch where you’re going!” A shrill voice shouted. “I’m so sorry dear, are you alright?”

“Sorry!” A voice yelled over the others.

Your father helped you up and you nodded. “It’s alright, I wasn’t paying attention– it’s all so overwhelming.” You finally got a good look at who was speaking and you were surprised to see a large group of redheads. You felt suddenly bashful and grabbed onto your father’s arm. 

“Is it your first year at Hogwarts?” A round, kind faced woman asked.

“Yes, she’s our pride and glory this one,” your father said, squeezing your shoulder. “We only had one and it seemed we did well!”

“_Dad_,” you groaned.

“What? I can’t be proud? We have a witch in the family!”

“You’re muggles?” A small voice asked.

“I’m American?” Your mother said, her tone confused. “They’re English.”

“Muggles?” The tall redheaded man asked, stepping forward with a wide smile.

“_Arthur_! Ron, for goodness sake,” the woman muttered. “I am sorry, you’d think I didn’t give them any manners.”

“What’s a muggle?” You asked, finally finding your voice.

“Someone who is non-magic,” she said.

Your mom gave a wide grin and nodded. “Then yes, we’re a little under informed I’m afraid.”

“You lot’ll never get rid of dad now,” one of the twins said with a laugh. “He _loves _muggles.”

The tall man turned a light shade of pink. “I’m Arthur Weasley, I work in at the Ministry with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts.”

You nodded, not sure what any of that meant. Your parents shook hands and introduced themselves. Arthur asked a few eager questions, seemingly sincere.

“_Brilliant_!” Arthur exclaimed, frightening you a little.

“Oh, how lovely! Please, I’m Molly Weasley! These are my children, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny.”

“Pleasure to meet you all!” Your mom bent down and smiled at Ginny’s bashful face. “You’re quite lovely, must be nice having all those brothers!”

Ginny shook her head and grabbed Ron’s hand. “Ron’s my favorite.”

“_Hey_!” The twins shouted.

Molly rolled her eyes. “Percy, Fred, and George are at Hogwarts, if you ever need anything – they’d be happy to help, right boys?”

“Of course, you could help us prank Filch,” Fred grinned.

Molly sighed and here weary expression made you giggle. “Ron will be going next year and Ginny in two. We’re just here to stock up on some supplies, would you like some help finding anything? I know first years have a long list.”

“Would you mind?” Your mother asked, eyes hopeful. “We’re a bit lost as to where to start.”

“Not at all! Have you been to Gringotts yet?”

“Yes, that’s all we’ve got to so far - darling where’s the list?”

Your father patted his pockets and the adults all huddled together, planning out the route for your supplies.

“So, what house do you want to be in?” Ron asked, his eyes wide.

You frowned. “House?”

“There’s four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.”

“Oh yes, Professor Burbage did mention that,” you nodded. “Do I get to pick?” 

“No, you’re sorted by what you belong in,” Percy said. “By the sorting hat.”

_How curious_, you thought, still a little mystified.

“You won’t want Slytherin, they’re a nasty lot,” George said and they all nodded in unison.

_Oh no, what if you were sorted into that house?_

“What houses are you in?” You asked.

“We’re all in Gryffindor, so are Charlie and Bill.”

You tilted your head in question.

“Our two older brothers,” they explained.

“You have _more_ siblings?” You exclaimed and then sighed. “That must be lovely, I’m an only child.”

Percy smiled kindly. “The grass is always greener on the other side.”

“I like the sound of Hufflepuff,” you said after some thought.

They all snorted and you crossed your arms. “What?”

“Nothing’s wrong with Hufflepuff – they’re just not really…”

“_What_?”

“Nothing!”

“Well, that’s the house I want – regardless of what anyone says about them,” you huffed, crossing your arms.

Before anyone could respond, your mother’s voice called out to you.

“Let’s go darling, we’re going to start at Ollivander’s and then meet the Weasleys at the book store.”

You all scattered, going with your respective parents but were held back by a hand on your arm. You looked up to see that it was one of the twins.

“What?” You asked.

“I don’t think Hufflepuff’s so bad,” he confessed. “Don’t mind them.”

You eyed him warily, looking to see if he was joking.

“Honest,” he smiled at you. “I think you’ll be brilliant wherever you’re sorted.”

You beamed at him. “Thanks.”

His cheeks flushed and you suddenly felt bashful yourself.

“George! Come on!” A voice called out from behind him.

_George_, you thought, committing the name and face to memory.

“Well, see you in a few minutes?” He asked.

You nodded. “Later!”

**Author's Note:**

> As a general guideline:  
**Fred/George:** 2nd Year  
**Reader: **1st Year  
**Ron: **Not at Hogwarts yet


End file.
